Container treatment machines for treating containers typically have a rotor that that conveys the containers to various treatment devices, such as sprayers and blowers. These containers must be held. A typical holding device includes tongs that project radially outward from a conveyor wheel and arranged on a carrier. The carriers then rotate by way of shafts on the conveyor wheel so that the containers, which are fed upright, can be turned about a horizontal axis so that they may be sprayed out and blown out. The carriers can also be displaced radially on the conveyor wheel so as to be able to keep the containers as closely and evenly spaced apart as possible and to avoid collisions when turning.